Some applications running on a computing device may be allowed to use other devices if the other devices have a secure relationship with the computing device. Establishing a secure relationship between a computing device and other devices, often referred to as pairing a device, is typically an experience driven by the operating system of the computing device, often using a system-owned user interface to provide the user experience.